


Romance Between Two Witchers (One-Shot)

by XGothicxAngelX



Category: The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Female Witcher, Smut, slight comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XGothicxAngelX/pseuds/XGothicxAngelX
Summary: Pairing: Geralt Of Rivia X Lynly WachoviaUniverse: The Witcher 3: The Wild HuntRating: M for MatureWarnings: Strong Sexual Content, Nudity, Violence, Blood/Gore, Strong Language, and Alcohol UseMy first one-shot I made of Geralt and Lynly. This is a rather comical approach but it gets VERY sexy. It is basically based off the rating of the game as in Mature, but this is for ages 18 and older that means NO YOUNGER than 18. Anyways, hope you enjoy this! Enjoy the smut...lol ;DA/N: Lynly Wachovia is my female Witcher OC, and before you say anything...I KNOW there are only male Witchers, but Lynly wanted to become a full-on Witcher, so she is a full-on Witcher. My OC, my decisions, my choice. Thanks!





	

Geralt and Lynly returned from a contract, claimed their rewards, and decided to stop by a local tavern. They both did their own contract but agreed to meet at the Alchemy Inn in Novigrad. Lynly hated coming to this city since his previous lover, Triss Merigold, lived here but she agreed to meet him at the tavern. These two Witchers were hiding a very important detail from one another: They both had feelings for each other. Geralt is 10 years older than she is but that didn't stop her from wanting to be with him. She actually fantasized about him a few times, but never told anyone about them. Little did she know...he also had fantasized about her as well, but of course, never told anyone but Eskel and Lambert back at Kaer Morhen. They of course liked what he told them...they may be mutants, but they're still men. But they never mentioned anything about him saying something to anyone because Geralt threatened to kick their asses if they said anything. 

Lynly was kind of moping to the tavern because it was nearby Triss' house. It was a few blocks away. But she straightened up as soon as she got to the city gates. The Redanian soldiers glared at her and one spat in her direction and said, detested,  
“Fucking mutant...”  
She froze in place and her anger was building up. She wasn't exactly a patient woman, never was. She slowly turned to face the guard which spat at her and had a look of pure hatred and anger in her catlike eyes. She may have been stripped of all emotion during the mutation process, but anger, hate and love still remained. He wasn't looking at her this time but she was still glaring at him. She then slowly walked over to the guard and said, low and threatening,  
“Have something to say...asshole?”  
“Get the fuck outta my face, Witcher bitch...” said the guard, trying to be threatening.  
She laughed a low, but non-humorous laugh and then out of nowhere punched him right in the face breaking his nose. He yelled out in pain after a nasty crunching sound was made. His nose was gushing blood underneath his gloved hand. The other guard yelled,  
“You'll pay for that, Witcher!”  
He then charged at her sword drawn. She smirked in enjoyment and said,  
“About fucking time you grew some balls...let's get this over with!”  
He slashed at her and she easily dodged it then slashed her steel sword on his arm as she dodged. He cried out when her sword made contact with his arm and held onto his new wound as his armor's sleeve was soaking in blood, and actually starting to drip onto the ground. The other guard was still on the ground holding his nose yelling out to his comrade to “get the bitch!” and “kill her!” but it sounded nasally and idiotic. The guard with the wounded arm then charged at her again and she again dodged, slashing his upper back now. Again, he cried out stumbling forward from the impact of the force she used. 

She wanted to kill him...and kill him now. As she raised her sword to decapitate him she heard Geralt yell out,  
“LYNLY STOP!”  
She sharply turned her head towards the direction of his voice she still had anger in her expression. He ran over to her and said,  
“Lynly...sheathe your sword.”  
“They started it!” she exclaimed, sword still drawn.  
“Lyn...you know we don't kill humans unless necessary. Did these men attack you before you attacked them? Or did you just lose your temper again?” Geralt said.  
“I...lost my temper...” she stated, lowering her sword.  
“C'mon. Let them go before they hurt you this time.” he stated, pleading in his wolfish eyes.  
She couldn't refuse his expression...he was her weakness. She was his weakness as well. She sighed and said, sounding exasperated,  
“Fine...”  
Her sword was back in it's sheathe. Geralt then nodded once and then used the Witcher sign Axii to calm down the guard she was about to finish and said,  
“Calm down. Go to a medic and get treated.”  
The guard was instantly calm and he actually nodded his head then went on his way to medical help. The guard with the broken nose was the next one that Geralt used Axii on and told him the same thing. The guard did just that. He then approached Lynly who had her arms crossed and wasn't looking at him, looking like a child in trouble but giving attitude like a teenager.

He just crossed his arms and smirked at her. He loved when she acted like this, it made her look so cute. She then looked at him and said,  
“What, Geralt...? Are you going to lecture me for losing my temper again?”  
He shook his head and still was smirking while saying,  
“Hell no. I'm not Vesemir. Not good at lectures anyway.”  
“Good. Can we go to the tavern now? I need a nice, strong drink...especially after those bastards pissed me off.” she said, uncrossing her arms.  
“Let's go then.” he stated.  
They made their way to the tavern, and once they arrived there to Lynly's disliking...Triss was there wearing her tan hooded short cape and her usual corset top that showed way too much cleavage and tight tan pants, and knee high boots. She sighed when she saw her and rolled her eyes, which Geralt didn't see, and Triss walked over to them smiling at Geralt and said,  
“Hello you two.”  
“Hey Triss.” stated Geralt simply.  
“Hi...” Lynly stated with annoyance in her tone.  
“What are you two doing in town?” Triss asked, smiling still.  
“We had contracts in this region and decided to stop by for a drink afterwords.” explained Geralt.  
Lynly just pushed past Triss “accidentally” bumping into Triss' shoulder, put a fake smile on and said, sarcastically,  
“Whoops...sorry...”  
Then just walked over to the bar tender and ordered a whole bottle of vodka and was given two shot glasses. Then went over to a far cornered table and plopped down onto the wooden chair, and leaned back with an arm over the back of the chair, opened the vodka and poured it. She downed it within 5 seconds and poured another, and downed it as well but while glaring in the direction of Geralt and Triss the whole time.

“Did I...say something wrong?” asked Triss, sounding a little upset.  
“No...she's just...very on edge right now is all. And plus...she knows we used to be together in the past. And...she doesn't like sorceresses.” explained Geralt, looking a little apologetic to Triss in his eyes.  
“Oh...I see. She's the jealous type, then? And why does she hate sorceresses?” said Triss.  
“Yeah...don't know why though. The sorceress thing though...she just hates them because I've had a few sorceress girlfriends in the past. She's...a handful at times.” said Geralt.  
“Can you not tell, Geralt?” asked Triss, smiling a little.  
“Can't tell what?” asked Geralt, confused.  
“Oh you're so oblivious. She likes you...a lot. I'm surprised you couldn't tell by how she acts when around me or Yen, or how she just acted not too long ago towards me. She wants something more than friendship with you. I can tell she does.” explained Triss.  
“You think so?” asked Geralt, looking at Lynly in the corner still drinking her vodka. She wasn't looking at them anymore just looked annoyed and angry now. 

Lynly was getting buzzed now especially after 5 shots taken within a few seconds of one another. She was pissed off and annoyed. She glanced back over to them and saw they were still speaking but looked at her every few seconds. She said, to herself, rolling her eyes,  
“They're fuckin' talkin' 'bout me...or tryin' to plan to meet somewhere to go and  fuck each other...”  
Her words were a little slurred now, but not much. She was also an angry drunk, always wanted a fight when she was completely drunk. Geralt then was walking over to her, and she saw that Triss was gone. She just put her attention back to her vodka while looking away from Geralt. She downed another shot. Geralt then said, smiling slightly,  
“Hey, save some for me.”  
“Where'd your loverly...*hic*...Trissy wissy go? Aren't ya gunna go and...*hic* fuck her?” she said, clearly drunk now.  
Geralt sighed and dropped his gaze to the ground while shaking his head and said,  
“Why would I do that with her? And I think you've had enough vodka, Lyn.”  
“Ya may as...*hic*...well 'ave! I saw the way ya...*hic*...were basic'lly fuckin' her with yer eyes! An' she was doin' the same...*hic*...fuckin' thing to you! Don't tell me what to do either! I'll...*hic*...drink as much as I wanna!” she said, lashing out at him, she was angered and jealous.  
He just sighed again and said, trying not to fight with her while she was drunk,  
“C'mon...me and Triss...that's all in the past. Sure...we may still care about one another but...we aren't together anymore and never will be. What makes you hate her and Yen--?” he said, but was cut off by her.  
“Oh! Don't ev'n get me...*hic*...started on Yen! I hate her jus' as much as fuckin' Trissh! Ya wanna know...*hic*...why I do? Cuz they were both...*hic*...yer pas' lovers! An' ya shtill talk with and shee both of 'em! I hate that...*hic*...shit.” she explained, angrily and drunkenly.

He just took a shot glass and started to drink with her he was trying very hard not to yell at her and cause even more of a scene than she was making already. Two Witchers in a tavern arguing? That could end badly for everyone in the whole tavern and plus it was already drawing attention of some of the customers already. People would pay to see two Witchers fight and he didn't want to make her argue with him anymore. She then said, to him,  
“We fuckin'...*hic*...dun talkin' 'bout yer...*hic*...damn pas' lovers, fin'lly?”  
“I still don't understand why you feel so hostile towards them.” he stated, still oblivious to how she felt about him.  
“Ya know what...*hic*...Geralt! I'm dun talkin' to ya...*hic*...'bout those skanks! I'm goin' ta rent...*hic*...a fuckin' room!” she yelled as she stood up, stumbling a little and going over to the bartender.  
“Hey...*hic*...you...bartender, sir...I'd like ta...*hic*...rent a room...” she said, kind of loud and clumsily handed him a small purse of crowns.  
The bartender just nodded and took the purse and handed her a decorative key for the room. She then stumbled over to the stairs and clumsily went up them, shortly after her going up a door slammed shut. Geralt just dropped his head and shook it. A man at a nearby table then said,  
“Hey, Witcher...what did you do to piss off your lady?”  
“I don't know exactly...but...I'm going to go resolve this now.” he stated, then stood up bringing the vodka and shot glasses with him, she did pay for it and all. The man who spoke then said,  
“Wish you the best of luck with your lady, Witcher.”  
“Yeah...thanks.” stated Geralt, then headed up towards the room she was in.

He approached the door and hesitantly knocked and said,  
“C'mon, Lyn...open up...”  
“Go...*hic*...'way, Geralt!” she yelled, slurred.  
“C'mon...I want to talk.” he said.  
“Talk? 'Bout...*hic*...what?” she asked, sounding interested.  
“Just talk.” stated Geralt.  
There was a long pause than she said,  
“...'kay.”  
The door then unlocked and she was standing there still wobbling as she stood there. She was also in her underclothes now. Her armor was in a sloppy pile on the floor in the corner of the room. Her swords were leaned up against a chair. He stepped in the room and said,  
“So...are you a little calmer now at least?”  
“Dep'nds...but if...*hic*...ya mention any of those...*hic*...sorceress wenches again...I won't be...*hic*...calm anymore.” she said, still slurred.  
“I won't mention them, alright?” said Geralt.  
“Good...'kay...so...what...*hic* did ya want ta talk to me 'bout?” stated Lynly.  
Geralt found a struggle for words to even start what he wanted to talk about with her. And he finally found the words and started to talk saying,  
“Well...first off...what makes you so jealous about my previous girlfriends?”  
“I don't...*hic*...like 'em. I told ya why...*hic*...cuz they were with ya...an' I want ta...*hic*...be with ya.” she explained, to the best of her ability in her almost blindly drunken state.  
“Really?” asked Geralt, kind of surprised she said that.

He knew she wasn't extremely drunk because he was able to keep a steady conversation with her. So he knew she wasn't lying. He was just surprised she admitted her feelings for him first, in her own way. He stepped closer to her and she stayed put. She spoke again saying, slurred,  
“What? I gotta prove it ta ya somehow?”  
She didn't even let him respond, she stepped closer to him and was right in front of him now. She then slowly put her arms around his neck and kissed him right on the lips, despite her being a little drunk she was actually kissing him perfectly. She then pulled away and it wasn't long before Geralt kissed her this time. He knew she wasn't fully drunk so he didn't feel guilty about this. Plus she was kissing back. His kiss was passionate and urgent like he was waiting a long time to do this. His hands were on her hips and when he pulled away she seemed dazed and pretty sobered up. He asked, smirking,  
“You...alright?”  
“Um...yeah...I'm great.” she said, dazed.  
“You weren't really drunk were you, Lyn?” he asked, smirking.  
“No I wasn't. Pretty good show though, right?” she said, grinning widely.  
“Yeah...have to admit, it was pretty convincing.” he said.  
“You should know me by now. I don't get drunk off of 6 shots of vodka, Geralt. I get drunk after about 15 to 20 shots.” she said, still smiling proudly.  
“Wait...was this all a plan of yours? Just to tell me how you feel about me?” he said, kind of impressed.  
“Yep. But I still hate those sorceress bitches...just saying. I hope you know why by now.” she stated.  
He just smirked and nodded his head slowly then said,  
“You know I feel the same way about you too, right?”  
“R-Really? For how long?” she said, a little happiness in her voice. Or at least what was left of her happiness.  
“Well...let's just say ever since you were 18 and I was 28. But...never said anything till now.” stated Geralt.  
“Wow, Geralt of Rivia, having feelings for one of his students, hm? Well, can't say I mind...I always thought you were really sexy ever since I first met you when I was a teenager.” she said, flirtatious and smirking.  
“Really?” asked Geralt, flirtatious.

She just bit her bottom lip and nodded. That just made him say, sounding aroused,  
“Damn Lyn...”  
“Oh just kiss me Geralt...” she stated, flirtatious.  
There was no hesitation this time. His stubble scratched her but she liked the feeling, especially since Geralt was the man kissing her. The kiss didn't start out slow either. It was urgent and lustful. She then felt her underclothes being tugged at and she smirked under his lips and let him take off her corset she wore underneath her armor at all times. But it was just a corset, no shirt or anything just the corset itself. She then started to tug at his armor as he removed her corset completely. She was half-bare in front of his eyes. She had multiple scars but not nearly as much as Geralt has. He's been a Witcher for many years she's only been one for six years. Her scars were just another feature of her he loved so much. She really loved his scars, every time she snuck a peek at him when he was washing up in the nearby river at Kaer Morhen she would always love the site of them. She always wanted to trace his scars with her fingers, and caress his bare skin, now she had just that opportunity. She pulled away from him for short time to carefully remove his swords, then gently leaned them up against the wall.  She then came up behind him and started to slowly remove his torso armor and gloves, and once the armor was off she let it drop to the floor. It made a loud thud and clanking noise, but as soon as she saw his scars on his back, she wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed his back. Every scar got the touch of her lips. He closed his eyes and moaned quietly. She then got back in front of him and slowly began to push him back onto the double bed that was in the room. Then she pushed him down onto it a little dominantly, and he smirked at her as she slowly started to get on top of him. As she got on top completely, she kissed him passionately and urgently once again. 

She removed his leg armor and boots next, leaving him in his boxers. She was still on top of him, and continued to kiss every scar she could see on his body. He moaned at every touch of her lips. He was getting more and more aroused as she kissed him all over his body. She then straddled his hips and took her corset off slowly, and teasing. She bit her bottom lip while she did this. He just looked at her with want and desire in his eyes, and he was breathing a little more heavy because of how aroused he was. She was really getting him going. He corset was totally off and thrown to the side. Her body was amazing to him. She then took both of his hands and brought them up to her chest and moved his hands making him knead her breasts. She then said,  
“You like the way they feel, Geralt?”  
He nodded his head, clearly speechless and aroused. She smirked again then put his hands aside and she made her way down to his privates and took his boxers off releasing his erect member. She took him into her mouth and started to move her head up and down. He threw his head back in pleasure and moaned. She went faster and then after awhile she stopped and removed her underwear, and now she was completely naked in front of his eyes. He studied her features and her beautiful curves. She said, seductive,  
“You like what you see?”  
“Oh yeah...I love what I see,” he said, still looking at her.

He then got up off the bed and walked over to her and put his hands on her hips, and then slid his hand to her lower back and pulled her closer in a dominating way. She gasped as he did that and then smirked. He was smirking as well. He started to kiss her neck slowly and passionately. She tilted her head back to give him more access, and moaned a breathy, sexy sounding moan. He let out a low growl of pleasure and pushed her back against the wall. She gasped at the impact she felt when she made contact with the wall, but she loved it. He lifted her up, and put his hands underneath her thighs, and pressed his body against hers, keeping her in place on the wall. She put her hands on his back and clawed it as he kissed and bit her neck, leaving behind his marks on her skin. He pulled away from her and they were both so aroused and breathing heavily now. She leaned forward and kissed his lips urgently and said, between kisses,  
“I...want...you...right...fucking...now.”  
“Let's make that happen then...” said Geralt, seductive and aroused.  
She giggled as he pulled her away from the wall and carried her over to the bed. He put her on the bed a little roughly, but she loved it rough. He got on top of her as she spread her legs apart and he teased her by not entering her right away. 

She was becoming impatient because of how badly she wanted him. But he had to tease her, that's just how he was. She groaned, an impatient but aroused one, and said,  
“Come on, Geralt! Don't tease me. I want you right now.”  
“Patience, Lyn...” he said, still teasing, and smirking.  
“Ugh! Geralt! Fuck me right now!” she said, still impatient.  
“Well...when you put it that way...” he said, more aroused.  
He then entered her without another word and she gasped in pure ecstasy at the feeling of him finally being inside her, and it being real and not imagined like in her fantasies of him. He was not very gentle either, because he knew both she and him loved it rough in bed. He was never this way with Triss, Yen or any woman he was intimate with in the past because none of them liked it that way, but Lynly did which is something else he could add to his list of what he loved most about her. His pace quickened with every thrust and her moans just got louder and louder. These walls were thin so every customer that remained in the Alchemy Inn most likely heard her.

All the customers downstairs were trying to avoid hearing the sex going on upstairs between the two Witchers but most of them did listen. They were most likely getting off on it, but the one male customer that spoke to Geralt before he went upstairs to talk to Lynly to try and calm her was still here and he said, to his buddy sitting with him,  
“Well...sounds like he fixed things between him and his lady, eh?”  
“Sure as hell sounds like it...hahaha!” said his friend, laughing.  
“Seems like Witchers like it rough...” said another customer near where they sat.  
“Well yeah! They hunt monsters and a lot of other abominations that terrorize us, they're gonna like rough sex. And plus, that male Witcher was pretty scarred up from what I saw, he's gotta love being rough in bed. He seems like the type.” said the first customer that spoke to Geralt earlier.  
“Must be pretty damn fun...sex between two Witchers.” said the third customer.  
“Sounds like it is...” said the first customer's friend.

Back in the room with Geralt and Lynly, they were still going at it. She was on top of him now though. She was riding him and making him moan just as loud as she was when he was on top. She had his hands on her chest again, and held his hands there as she rode him. She was practically screaming his name at this moment in time. She let his hands go and he slid them down to her hips and she leaned down to kiss his neck and chest. He sat up and held her closer to him and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he took her in the sitting position they were in. She had her arms around his neck and her head was tilted back in ecstasy again as she was being taken by him in this position. She moaned more and they both felt close to their climax. Although neither one could conceive a child, they both still would climax. He was breathing heavier now and she felt him getting closer, and just the thought of it made her closer as well. Both Witchers let out their loudest moans yet as they both finished. Both were sweaty and breathing heavy. He put his forehead against hers and said, in a whisper almost,  
“I love you, Lyn...”  
“Wh-What did you say?” she asked, surprised.  
“You heard me.” he said, smirking.  
“I-I love you too, Geralt!” she exclaimed, happy then hugged him tightly.  
She pulled away and he kissed her gently and then laid her down on the bed softly. He kissed her again as she was laying down. They were actually ready for another round already...so they did just that for basically the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot! This is a one part thing though, no continuation on it...sorry. :\


End file.
